London Wars
by IQ-Stein
Summary: Set 5 years after Unwound Future, Spoilers  After reuniting with everyone, Layton and the gang find themselves in a strange future yet again. Who s toying with them now, and why?  Summary-FAIL D: Couples see Chapter 2
1. Characters

Main Characters:

Layton

A well known face throughout London - now with glasses!

Despite his love for tea, antique treasures and mysteries, Layton is startled when he discovers that Clive´s version of a future London had not been wrong all along.

There is one question that does not leave Layton:

What exactly is the point of this play?

A professor for more than 15, and he still attracts many students (mostly female…) - sometimes a bit too many, as he says.

Celeste, a new teacher, makes him suspicious, mostly because of what had happened five years ago.

Luke

Luke Triton, now 18 years old, returns from his new home after some time.

He too is a puzzle-lover, and tends to leave everything behind for a good mystery - leaving many admirers behind, too…

What Luke seeks for is the answer to his question "Who´d be sick enough to build another fake London after all that happened five years ago?" But, is this really a "fake London" in that case, or have scientists discovered something other than time-travelling?

He ignores other girls, but seems to be quite found of Flora…

Flora

Flora Reinhold, daughter of a passed away baron and kind of Layton´s adopted daughter, is now a 19-year-old young lady who captures many hearts.

She doesn´t seem to be keen on solving mysteries, but as soon as one catches her spirit, she´s eager to help solve it.

Her only desire is to get back home, but she must realize that her place is at her saviors´ all over again.

Her cooking skills have grown from absolutely catastrophic to a really neat way of making lovely food.

Clive

Released due to good handling (and against Bill Hawk´s protests…), Clive is now under the care of Emmy Altava.

He´s grown from a lost madman to a skillful mechanic, trying to stay calm but losing his temper quite often, who´s eager to keep up with Emmy.

Clive himself doesn´t seem amazed by the fact that they are in a future London. What could this man be hiding?

Women are easily distracted because of his charming and polite way of interacting, which might not be the best for poor Professor´s nerves, but could grow immensely helpful on the way. Sadly, the one woman whose attention he wants to catch does not answer him…

Emmy

Despite being Layton´s former apprentice, Emmy now has not only Clive but also a lot of difficulties to handle…

Lively and even more aggressive than other females, Emmy tends to get rough at times - ironically, she is strictly against all kinds of violence…!

Emmy seems more excited about the future, but the fact that she´ll be working in a sewer does worry her - which she keeps secret, of course.

Her interest in males is almost not existing, and now her admirers have started to bet who´ll win her heart first.

Descole

An old enemy of Layton, who suddenly came out of nowhere…

This man does is not afraid to kill to get to his aim - thankfully, Layton always was there to stop him.

What exactly he wants remains a secret, but it surely cannot be anything good, can it - even in the future his appearance seems to put fear into the population´s hearts.

A master of fencing, but you hardly see him without his dubious mask…

Celeste

The newest addition to the university - but the one in the future…

She is the main researcher of a mysterious event called "Jumps", what makes her a fine ally.

Her remarkable similarity to Claire is the first thing the Professor saw, and it is what confuses him. Celeste herself states that she does not know one by the name of Claire. Something tha confuses the Professor even more is one thing she said…

As the lively person she is, she fully understands the Professor due to her research and even tries to get our lost heroes back to their timelines.

Other people don´t seem to know as much as she does about this timeline, and she still refuses to take back what she said.

Important characters:

Catear

A young man who refuses to tell his true name. Along with his confident appearance he doesn´t seem to have any problems at solving puzzles…

Birdsong

Slightly older than Catear, she too does not tell our heroes her true name. Her food is infamous ´round London, it is said to have even food-resistant Catear running away once a while…

Klaus

It should be highly doubted that this is the true name of this man. He himself is one of the less defenders of peace in London and tries to accomplish that aim without further use of violence…

Remi

One of the so called "Easterns", a fighter for a London under the reign of their leader. She doubts that plan highly and to make things harder, she got herself tangled up in a dangerous love…

Katia

Katia Anderson, granddaughter of Anthony Herzen, was lost in the present London. Now in the future, she managed to climb the ladder of absolute might, however…

Don Paolo

Self-proclaimed archenemy of the Professor. What became of him stays a mystery itself, but the Professor sure was startled when he saw him as a different person in the future…

Janice

Janice Quatlane, a famous opera singer, and now mother of a really strange daughter. She wanted to retire after the death of her husband, but her daughter Ellen told her to continue.

Ellen

A red-headed gale, which doesn´t lack fantasy and energy at all, and daughter of Janice Quatlane. Ellen Quatlane surely knows how to embarrass someone…

Dimitri

The scientist is looking for a new kind of energy, but that is not known. It seems like he has finally closed the book of time-travelling and stored it away quietly - has he?

The "Easterns"

They fight for one sole ruler in London. Usually it us them who walk the streets without any mercy, and people of other parts mostly shiver in fear when spoken of them.

The "Westerns"

Fighters for a democracy in London. Sadly, they are outnumbered by the Easters.

The "Northerns"

Also called the "student army". This group lives in Newbrooks and wants to leave the battle-ridden city.

The "Southerns"

A hardly notable minority in London, who are insisting on a fightless stop of bloodshed. Once granted a great number of members, most of them were killed in the constant fight over three years - and the last three of them are number one on the Most Wanted of Westerns and Easterns…

Places:

London (present)

A calm city, which is perfectly fine. It is home to many strange yet interesting figures and people.

London (future)

A battle-ridden, almost completely destroyed city and the paths are paved with lies and blood. Everyone with a working mind stays away from London or tries to escape. The few people left inside the city are ready to aim the last strike against an unknown enemy…

Newbrooks (future)

A small settlement in the ruins of London. It should be noted that the Gressenheller University is placed on this remote part, and on the peaceful land is home to many students and teachers.

Angel´s Gate (future)

A little part of the River Thames. This is where the Professor and the rest of the gang awake after their unwanted travel through time, and it is also the meeting-place of the last Southerns.

Destroyed/Abandoned Laboratory (present and future)

The lab where Dimitri Allen, Bill Hawks and Claire Folly tried to complete a working time machine. It remains a sad ruin in the future - but it seems to hold a secret, which has yet to be discovered…

Events

The Explosion of the Time Machine (10 years before present)

Bill Hawks started the machine, despite his partner´s angry refusal. He was responsible for the death of lab assistant Claire Folly as well as ten other people - two of them Clive´s parents. This event made Clive´s mind falter to a hole of pure hatred against Hawks and Dimitri. Both did not feel responsible (or at least not that much) for this tragedy.

One Letter (5 years before present)

A letter which led Layton and Luke to St. Mystere. With the completion of the mystery of this town, they both were able to return to London with the baron´s daughter.

Pandora´s Box (5 years before present)

Yet again this story started off with one letter and the false death of Layton´s former teacher Schrader. The search for the lost box brought Layton and Luke to a city called Folsense, which had been the same for many years because of a gas accident. Katia Anderson was reunited with her grandfather, whom she had looked for to fulfill her dying grandmother´s final wish.

Underground London (5 years before present)

A city, built to be nothing more than the world´s biggest movie city. It was located beneath the earth´s surface, right under London, and was built by Clive and Dimitri. It also hid Clive´s plan to take revenge on London for destroying his life, and the city was destroyed along with Clive´s plan. Even now people locate entrances to Underground. A couple of scientists were hold hostage down here to work on Clive´s weapon.

? (present)

An event, which leads Layton and the gang to a strange future. The situation of why this happened is unknown, and even Layton fails to explain it - though Clive seems to know a bit about that case…

"London Wars" (somewhere in the future)

A period of time, which had begun sometime in the future and still goes on in said future. What exactly happened is not known to anyone in London, and that question divided London itself.

"Jumps" (sometime in the future)

People who disappear without and trace and reappear randomly. No one knows what happens in so called "Jumps" but people who are victims of one seem to behave really different that before… Furthermore those "Jumps" only occur when good friends are with someone, but not more than four people disappear at the same time. The only person who researched the cause of "Jumps" is Celeste.


	2. Prologue

(Deutsche Version hier: .de/s/4ccedcce0000ae3206a00fa0 )

The Chapters will grow larger, don´t you worry. ;D

I´m afraid that my English fails me sometimes, and I cannot really depend on my magically disappearing and reappearing dictionary. It seems to like the washing machine, though _

Either way, I have to thank dragonsarefriends1 for explaining me who to use all this stuff here. Feel hugged, my friend!

This can also be found on my deviantArt-account Open-your-Heart.

Anyway, feel free to read on, but please note that I´m working slower due to translating-issues. D:

"The answer, however, is quite simple."

Silence. No person dared to say anything.

Especially the ones from the past hold their breath. It was about their return to their time period after all. A London, which was unharmed. The ones from the future narrowed their eyes.

"Ms. Anderson, you have claimed that was mere luck that the most powerful man in London fell for you when you needed one to guide you. What, if I claim it to be a planned event?"

The lady he spoke to jumped to her feet.

"You all claim to be looking for the last Southerns, but you are not all. The last three are in this room, too. Flora, may I?"

Flora stepped forward, her gaze shyly locked on the ground.

"You said you saw them. And your description matches with three people in this room - if we only take the future. If we put people of my timeline in the same case, it makes a total of six - twice the number you´ve mentioned, Ellen."

"Professor, what…?"

"Stay calm, Clive. You´ll get it any second now. In this future I have not been able to make out anyone who looks the same as me. If this really has to display the future, why is there nobody who tries to take my role? This was one of the biggest holes in Clive´s and Dimitri´s plan - people were displayed wrong or were simply forgotten."

The young man´s eyes widened and he shrank back.

"Clive, Flora and… Luke. You are the Southerns."

"Whaat?"

"Professor, why…?"

"Hmpf. And how on earth should we do that when we were on your side the whole time, you…"

The Professor showed a warm smile. He closed his eyes and brought his glasses back to their usual position. He slowly tilted his head. His assistant gasped with reassurance, his daughter´s eyes widened and the murderer rolled his.

"You three are indeed the last Southerns. But we´ll have to take you future-selves to get an answer. Those three are in here, did I mention that? It really is a lot easier if you look close enough, you all."

"Professor, who?" This confused cry came from the opera singer, who had her hand on her daughter´s shoulder just a few seconds ago. Now she used them both to cover her mouth.

"The Southerns… are different than all of you expect."

The Professor opened his eyes and turned around swiftly. His gaze was locked on three young people, who all shrank back.

"Was I right, you three?"

The oldest of them bared his teeth and looked more like his counterpart than ever before.

"You don´t understand us, you cheap excuse for a professor! What you´re doing here destroys London even more! You can only answer violence with violence, as sad as it sounds!"

"Interestingly enough, those words were yelled at me before, my friend."


End file.
